


Envy

by tr_ash_tin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Duality, Fear, Gen, Injury, Kidnapping, Missing Cases, Other tags to be added, Traps, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash_tin/pseuds/tr_ash_tin
Summary: Logan had a sinking feeling that something had gone awry. He wasn’t exactly wrong.





	1. Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I had this idea a while ago and I really like it so im gonna TRY TO WRITE IT i cant promise a consistent upload schedule (junior year is kicking my ass) but ayy I plan to at least upload once every 2 weeks maybe??? idk
> 
> Also the narratation may be a little hard to read? if it is just hmu lol

Logan suspected something was awry when he awoke. He could not quite place the feeling- after all, he wasn’t the emotional aspect. He pulled himself out of bed, snapping to instantaneously change himself into his ordinary wear. He fixed his glasses upon his nose, fidgeted with his tie, and walked out into the hallway.  _ Perhaps it is negligible,  _ Logan reasoned, and strolled to the kitchen. 

 

While they did not require physical nourishment, eating each morning at the same time everyday promoted a set schedule for Thomas. It also improved the relationships amongst them: something good for both him and Patton, so quite obviously, he didn’t object. So when Logan reached the kitchen, he was reasonably surprised to see that Patton was yet to be in there. Logan glanced at the time, finding it was the time they normally gathered into the kitchen. Logan assumed that the others were just having a slow day, so he prepared a pot of coffee in preparation of the morning. The sound and smell of coffee brewing filled the air amongst the scenery he was so familiar with at this point. He soaked in the silence to prepare for the day’s… activities.

 

After a few moments of silence, he heard quick footsteps down the stairs. He took a long sip of the scalding coffee, preparing for the loudness of Roman’s voice, or the shining tone of Patton’s. However, he did not expect Virgil’s gravelly voice. He was not expecting Virgil for some time, as he mostly avoided breakfast, until someone came to get him. 

 

“Good morning,” Logan begun, but was quickly cut off by the low, frantic tones of Virgil’s voice. He looked rather dishevelled, like he had just got out of bed and yanked on his jacket. His eyeshadow was not even properly applied. Nonetheless, Virgil spoke quickly.

 

“Have you seen Patton or Roman?” He spoke, tones overlaying his voice. Logan put down his cup, and walked towards Virgil. “No, I anticipated they were still asleep.” Logan said, raising his hands in a calming manner. He really wasn’t good at helping Virgil through these situations, in Logan’s own opinion, but Virgil found his presence calming, something to do with his blunt and factual disposition. Which, of course, he was correct about. Virgil seemed to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down, then spoke again in his normal voice, eyes still frantic. 

 

“I, I just looked in their rooms, and they aren’t there.” Virgil spoke, crossing his arms uncomfortably. Logan furrowed his brow slightly. “Are you certain?” Logan asked. Virgil scoffed. “Where would they be, hiding underneath a pile of laundry?” He sarcastically said, prompting a response from Logan. “Well, perhaps, though it wouldn’t make much sense unless they had played an early morning rendition of hide and seek, and I can almost be sure you did not look entirely through Roman’s room-“ Virgil cut off Logan with a scorching glare. 

 

“The fact is, they aren’t where they’re supposed to be, and I’m sort of freaking out,” Virgil admitted without looking at Logan. Virgil was attempting still to be more transparent, which Logan appreciated. “So it would be great if you, maybe, helped me look for them, you know.” Logan put a hand on his chin. “Well, I can say I can appreciate the honesty, however, I may have things planned this afternoon—“ Logan spoke with a lilt in his voice, denoting a joke. Virgil rolled his eyes in an almost bemused way. “You look for Patton, I suppose.” Virgil said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I’ll go find Princey.” 

 

Logan and Virgil departed on their individual quests after a brief morning coffee session. Logan wandered amongst the halls, searching of any sign of the moral aspect. He grew more and more worried when he found no sign of him, and he checked in on Patton’s room- nothing. The mattress didn’t even feel warm. However, it was excellent (or terrible,) that the door allowed him in. That meant Patton wasn’t actively resisting his presence, so that was something. Logan cleared his mind, concluding to see if Virgil had found anything, sinking out and to Logan’s own room. They had decided to meet there, as perhaps more deducing could occur there. Logan picked up an empty journal, jotting down some notes about the situation while waiting for Virgil to sink in. 

 

Logan could say he was more than curious about the current whereabouts of the two exuberant sides. He attempted to grasp at any lead, but it was a useless effort. Most clues came through looking at the evidence in a creative way, alas, Roman was not present. Nor was Patton. He could only hope that Virgil could assist him, as it took a great deal of creativity to come up with many hypothetical questions.

 

Virgil didn’t appear for some time, so Logan decided to go to find Virgil, first suspecting to check in the anxious aspect’s room. Logan attempted to sink down, but it seemed he was being denied access. Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and exited his room. He supposed he would have to go in the room the ordinary way, but when he got to Virgil’s room, the door was locked. Logan knocked. “Virgil?” No answer. 

 

Logan decided to find their host and ask if he had noticed any changes. He didn’t prefer hopping into Thomas’s surroundings when others were around, but if it was so, it was so. Logan sunk into the real world, finding himself in the center of Thomas’s couch between Thomas and Joan. At first glance, Logan thought everything was as normal, until he listened in. 

 

“You know, I spent allll yesterday watching Parks and Rec again yesterday,” he said, with a laidback tone of voice. Joan looked at their friend with a worried look. “You know, you told them that a new video would be out soon,” they gestured in the general direction of the computer. “And we haven’t even chosen which takes we’re going to use,” Joan obviously did not want to force Thomas to, but he did want to show what would happen if he was to put it off. 

 

Something tugged a little in his chest, and Thomas looked away from Joan. “I didn’t mean the Parks and Rec thing,” He  _ lied _ , Patton had to be highly aggravated at this point due to this, wherever he was. “But I know,” he stretched, “It’ll get done sometime.” Logan didn’t refute this, as he knew it probably would, but it was like when Virgil ducked out the first time. Except… Worse. Because, he was unable to contact him this time. “Oh, hey Logan.” Logan looked down to the ground, before sinking out quickly.

 

Logan knew that to forcefully get into someone’s room, the host and at least three assets would have to be present. And given Deceit’s tampering, he was likely to be unwilling to assist in the very least. So, right now, Logan was a sitting duck, perhaps a detective sitting duck. 

 

All Logan knew is Virgil had left, for some reason, and Roman and Patton had disappeared. And, furthermore, it appeared that Deceit may have had something to do with it. Logan rubbed his nose, sighing, before compartmentalizing all of what was needed for the current situation. Logan would have to: a) make sure Thomas doesn’t do anything too out of the ordinary, b) find Deceit and interrogate him, and c) locate Patton and Roman. He stood still as he pondered how he was to do this without causing too much havoc. 

 

Then he took a step back as a spear with a thick end like a hammer soared by his shoulder and into the wall behind him.

 

He stared at the spear impaled wall in horror. That was deadly accurate, to at least pin him to the wall, or quite possibly even kill him. He had a feeling that if he didn’t find them, he would fall to the same fate of Patton and Roman, or worse. It was imperative he found them before that happened, because if that happened… 

 

Logan didn’t even want to think about it. Failure was not an option.

 

He would find Roman and Patton and the person who disturbed the peace, stars know what he’d do after that. But, he had a plan, and that was enough for Logan to begin. He would find them.


	2. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: minor injury, and care for injuries.  
> Hey, Merry Christmas for those who celebrate! have this suffering.

Logan drew the projectile from the wall with some effort. He supposed it would be a good defense against other traps, of which had already fired against him while he was stationary. He rushed to his room and locked the door behind him. He took a heavy glance around the room to make sure no more traps were set up in his only safe haven. 

 

Logan let out a sigh after checking around the room and finding no hidden traps. He sat down on his bed, already exhausted. He tried to sort through the chaos that was his mind, calling on what was important right now. He called on his earlier thoughts and began to formulate a finalized plan.

 

So first, he would need to find Deceit. He seemed to be involved in this to some extent, given him expressing his control over Thomas. He rose to the challenge so swiftly, it seemed improbable that he did not have a role in all of this. Then, he would have to deal with Deceit. Most likely, Logan would have to place him in the subconscious where he could not escape easily or exert control over Thomas. Thereafter, Logan would locate his fellow assets. Most likely, Virgil would leave his room once Deceit is gone, and all would be back to normal, and Thomas would not be acting so bizarre. All the while, he supposed, avoiding the laden traps. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  _ Fun _ , he pushed himself off the bed with a little effort, lifting the tall spear. It looked almost akin to one of the such that was used in that Olympic sport —Logan carried the knowledge he must be in a panicked state, given he couldn’t remember the name of it, but he simply ignored it— yet it was shorter, more sturdy, and made of bamboo. The end was not sharp enough to stab just by poking it, but it could certainly do some damage from a distance, or with such enough force. Also, with its length— a little taller than Logan himself— it would prove useful for disarming traps. 

 

Logan gathered a satchel with first aid supplies in it and some water. Water was good for cleaning wounds, if he should encounter some, and for drinking if he managed to get a headache. Finally, he grabbed his new journal and a pen, and headed towards the door, mentally preparing for his journey.

 

Ever so cautiously, he put his hand on the doorknob. It wasn’t necessarily  _ hot,  _ but it was warmer than it should’ve been. Logan felt as if he was being watched, and he felt a shiver crawl down his spine. He quietly kneeled and looked under the door.

 

In front of the door were what looked like two black boots, supposedly tall given he could not see anything else. They clacked like high heels as they walked away. Logan inhaled sharply, standing up. He felt tension now, behind the doorknob, and stepped to the side as he began to open it. Surely enough, the door was attached to a string, which made a potion crash where his head would have been. Feeling dizzy and discombobulated from the smell, Logan didn’t exactly want to stay and find out what it was. Logan closed his door firmly behind him, making sure no one could get in. Then, he took off into the mindscape. He would have to travel to an area close to the subconscious than he liked to be, yet he was forced to, as that was where the Dark and Neutral Sides— as Roman so affectionately dubbed them— resided. Ones that weren’t so latent to Thomas’s personality. 

 

He shivered. The subconscious wasn’t a death sentence, but it was as close to one as you could get in the mindscape. Someone could lock one in, if need be, such as if there was a particularly distressing memory or asset that did not benefit to Thomas’s wellbeing. The feeling or memory was not forgotten, per se, rather it was repressed and pushed to the back of his mind, literally and figuratively. If Thomas had wanted to know, he could still access such an emotion or memory, and let them out. It was always a last resort, and to this day, no asset had been placed in there. And Logan had hoped no one ever will, but if Deceit continued in this way, he would have to be the first. 

 

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Logan pushed forward, not letting his mind wander too far from reality. Several traps had been laid down in the few minutes he had been planning. Most were simple, he could avoid them if he simply stepped around them, things as insanely large glue traps(which truly, if he got caught in one, he could slip his shoes off) and bear traps(which wasn’t so easy to escape from). There were a few traps which were more interactive. Logan made his way down the hall quietly and took notice of little tubes poking out of the wall. He wasn’t exactly sure what they were, but he was sure it was another trap. Despite that, he knew he would have to travel through between them. Logan took a deep breath and pushed forward. He jogged forward faster as he heard stuff crashing behind him and overhead. Logan pretended not to notice the little pricks of his nervous system reacting to the external stimuli. Logan continued past the crashing objects behind him until he couldn’t hear them anymore, and then some. Logan took a deep breath and leaned over for a moment of reprieve.

 

It wasn’t that far of a run, but the adrenaline had made his heart pump more blood than normal. With this, he could more obviously see the little cuts on his arms, though the sting was more dulled. Logan pulled out the water and the bandages from the first aid supplies he had gathered. He poured some of the water on the wounds. Some shards of glass to cut deeper than others and some of the pieces of glass managed to stick in his arm. Logan quickly treated them regardless of severity, because much worse could happen if he wasn’t aware of his surroundings, and really, he wouldn’t be able to focus with the wounds in the air or whilst he was working on wrapping them. Logan had his forearms wrapped tight within a few minutes, and though he could feel other little cuts on his legs and torso, they were at the least covered mostly. He pushed his hand through his hair, little shards of glass and other debris falling out. Logan sighed but decided he needed to push forward from here.

 

Logan yawned and walked on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great news, I finally have a finalized plan of how I'm going to write this! now i just have to write it. oh no..
> 
> Check out my [ tumblr](http://virgil-snanders.tumblr.com/) for occassional content about this haha


	3. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why him, honestly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW:  
> Mentions of past abuse  
> Suicidal thoughts  
> Depression
> 
> (bear in mind, any likenesses to any other AU are purely incidental.)

It was cold and dark. That’s all he could really tell. His eyes had already sensitized to the dark, but the room was more deserted than Mars, besides the bed he laid on. Not that he really could move at all, though. It was like an invisible and weightless barrier was preventing him from getting up. He didn’t particularly want to either. All of him was exhausted. Something in him made him want to get up but, he didn’t. The bed, though springy, felt like it was engulfing him, and he liked that. Hiding from the world.

 

He closed his eyes, though he couldn’t drift off into the sweet bliss of sleep. Something was keeping him awake. _Just go to sleep,_ _ignore the immense silence, ignore your loneliness._ He tried counting something, anything, but nothing worked. _Why can’t I just_ ** _die,_** he forced himself to shake his head against that. That wasn’t his own thought. Or was it? He couldn’t tell anymore. _Just go to sleep._

 

_ Sleep. _

 

…

 

It felt like less than a second had passed before he woke up again. He almost let out a groan in frustration. But that would be too loud. His head ached, and he had no idea why. No surprise there. He knew he was trapped here, by someone, but that was all he knew. Right now, anyway. If he had any energy later, maybe he’d investigate later. Probably not.

  
The light nearly blinded him, but it went out as fast as it came. The footsteps after forced solitude sounded like the din from a concert. This time, he really did groan. It just  _ hurt. _ Whoever was there, could just leave and let him rot until the sun died. But sadly, they didn’t. All he saw as he was turned over was a dark amulet. “Just let me be,” He mumbled, deep in his register, and barely above a whisper. Though it was a crashing plate with the silence of the dark room. Was it even a room? 

 

A resonating chuckle from the other shook him from his deducting. “You wish,” the person said in a deep tenor. “C’mon. I have something I simply need to show you.” Not like he had a choice anyway, as the man pulled him out of the safety of the bed by his forearm. His body ached from recent injuries, but he didn’t make a sound, and he just followed submissively to wherever he was leading him.

 

“Oh, we are going to have a fantastic time, Patton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, what's going on here :^) Short and sweet, for now, as im about to get busy again fahdjadjafd and i wanted to get out a quick update before! <3 I'll try to update with a longer thing later. 
> 
> Again, if you want some shitty hijinks, follow my tumblr: virgil-snanders!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to ask me stuff on my tumblr (as long as it doesn’t implode): doyouhaveanychill


End file.
